worldofeosfandomcom-20200214-history
Asme
– ultima etapa Historia - Clima e Terreno - População - Regente - Cidades Importantes #Suinthidro: Population 260, mixed orc and other monstrous races. The village is dominated by a single tall tower. It is ruled by a brutal boss, an orc named Agdug. #Tahyrst: Population 2900, mostly human, some elf. The town is built around an outcrop, accessible by a single road. It is governed by an order of knights and warriors, led by a male human named Wyny. Tahyrst has many forges, and its sky is filled with black smoke. #Caham: Population 280, primarily human, some dwarf and gnome. The village is built around the statue of a god of honor. It is governed by the priests of the village temple. #Orkil: Population 1600, primarily kobold, some other monstrous races. A few major roads run through the center of the town. It has no local government. The most prominent tavern is The Minstrel and Rose, on Greathill Mews. #Lestone: Population 340, mostly human, some halfling. The village is a tangle of alleys and row buildings. It is governed by an arcane sorcerer, a female human named Jane Jamorl. #Haburh: Population 1500, primarily human, some ogre. The town is dominated by several tall towers. It is governed by a mayor, a male human named Andrer. Haburh is infamous for its thieves' ward. #Gaburh: Population 190, primarily human, some dwarf and gnome. A series of low stone walls divides and encircles the village. It is governed by a council of elders, known as the Silver House. Gaburh is the home of a legendary hero, a female cleric named Hilia. #Tone: Population 210, mostly elf, some other civilized races. Most of the buildings are constructed from living trees. It is governed by a council of elders, led by a male elf named Cula. Tone is the home of a legendary hero, a female warrior named Bodhma. #Eldun: Population 600, mixed human and halfling. The village sits upon a granite outcrop, accessible by a single road. It is governed by a noble aristocrat, the human lord Georguy. Eldun was devastated by warfare long ago, and many buildings are empty or in ruins. #Cawic: Population 3400, mixed human and halfling. The town sits in the shadows of a ruined castle. It is governed by an arcane sorcerer, a male human named Tane. Divindades Locais The Bright Goddess, seen in dreams as a multi-armed woman. Brandenolina, the Subterranean Goddess, who visits in visions as a bald old woman riding a camel. Calwainarrah, the Goddess of Tundras and Thunder, visible to mortals only as a woman with the head of an owl, holding a book. Dagodre, Lord of Pestilence, having the form of a young man with a tail like a snake. Dundan, the Deep God, visible to mortals only as a beggar with a fin like a shark, wearing a crown. Karah, the Goddess of the Wild Places and the Endless Goddess, who appears as an angry shark with the head of an eagle. Chanema, the Goddess of the Floods and Hedonism, visible to mortals only as a crone with the comb of a rooster, holding a bowl. Carelina, the Goddess of Fear and Disease, visible to mortals only as a lady holding a bowl. Persebald, the God of Winter, who appears as a masked king laughing uncontrollably. Dragotrand, the God of Chaos and Victory, seen in dreams as a wounded stag. Jeter, the God of Duty, who visits in visions as a brute with tentacles like an octopus. Colidah, the Goddess of , visible to mortals only as a leaping scarab beetle. Encontros